The Outcasts
by Moron 1 and Moron 2
Summary: Two demigods, Rose Harris and Sara Kemp, go to Camp Half-Blood only to discover that they aren't necessarily the typical demigod. No romance, only sugar highs, Leo Valdez, ninjas, randomness, and quests!
1. Chapter 1: Rosalie's point of veiw

Disclaimer: This is going to have to cover the entire story, just in case. We don't own anything other than Rosalie Harris, Seraphina Kemp, Hoghner Academy, and the plot.

**Chapter 1: Why Rosalie Harris is Not Rosalie Hale**

I walked up the old, worn cobblestone path to Hoghner Academy – in other words, Hell. I scurried quickly through the huge, wooden doors, and had just opened my locker, when my best friend Seraphina jumped onto my shoulders. If I actually called her Seraphina instead of Sara, she would punch me in the face and leave me to die, so don't tell her I called her that.

Sara is a Chinese-American girl of an average height, with brown hair that she dyed a bright teal last year and a dark crimson this year. The teachers hate her for it, but she doesn't give a flying chicken butt about what they say. She has brown eyes, and a tendency to trip on things. We've known each other for almost our entire lives, and she is a pretty random person. She has an obsession with marshmallows.

I on the other hand am Sara's polar opposite. Even though we're both random and sarcastic (as we're on our way to ruling the universe, so we need all the practice we can get), I'm a Franco-American girl with dirty-blond hair and pale green eyes. I like bacon. Franco means French, just saying.

Our first class was, as Sara calls it, the Room of Doom, or History. Neither of us like History, nor do we pay attention to the teacher, Mrs Parques, or Mrs. Pork-chop. Parques is said like "Parks" but no one cares.

Mrs Porky has this voice, like she's clenching her teeth and pinching her nose while she's talking. It's really funny, and on the first day, everyone had a good laugh about it, which happened to take up the entire class time. Now it's just plain aggravating.

Halfway through class today, Sara fell asleep, which unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by Mrs Porky, who proceeded to smack a ruler down on Sara's desk. Sara snapped to attention, wincing as Mrs Piggies shouted.

"Miss Kemp, what reason can you possibly have for falling asleep in _my_ class?"

This, of course, caused all of the students to laugh behind their hands, Sara and I included, as Mrs Pork-chop continued with "Detention, Miss Kemp"

Sadly, (my day seems to be pretty sad by now) Mrs Pig Meat noticed that I was laughing, and gave me detention too.

"Rosalie Harris, what are you laughing at? Do you find this funny? Detention as well!"

Well, she was nice about it.

"Hey, Rose, is it weird that I just had a dream about angry pork?"

.*.*.*.

After a day of frustrating classes and cookies for lunch to boost our energy, as well as people telling us that we weren't pretty, falling over things and being as unlike Rosalie Hale as physically possible, Sara and I really just wanted to go to my apartment and be the goofs we really are, but we had detention. So, we stayed at school for another fifteen minutes.

Totally unaware of what danger we were in, Sara and I walked back to Mrs Piggies' classroom to start our detention, only to find this... thing. It had Mrs Pork-chop's face and clothes, but it was even more freaking hideous than she was. And behind her were two kids who were trying their best not to be noticed.

The boy had black hair and, I think, green eyes. The girl had blond hair and gray eyes, and another person had dark brown hair. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, because all I could see was the hair that stuck up from behind the desk he or she was behind. The two I could see were holding a sword or a dagger, which I thought was awesome, until I realized that they might stab _me_ with them, and I quickly changed my mind.

So, of course I yelled/screamed when they charged forwards.


	2. Chapter 2: Seraphina's point of veiw

**Chapter 2: Seraphina's Resolution**

Whoa. There's a hag in Pork-chop's clothes, people with swords, and the people with swords are charging at us.

Well, not necessarily right at us. They actually charged at the hag-thing-a-ma-boger. But still, same concept. The tallest one, the one with raven hair and green eyes, leaped forward and slashed the hag's head off in a deadly arc. The monster crumbled and dissolved into the air.

.*.*.*.

I was speechless. It's not that often you see a hag wearing your history teacher's clothes get decimated by a teenage boy. And even then, it probably shouldn't have happened to a pair of weird, lazy teenage girls. It was just our luck that we happened to be those teenage girls.

"Hi, I'm Percy, nice to meet you." the hag destroying boy said, "Sorry about destroying your teacher. I know, not a very good way to meet new people. I-"

He was cut off by me hooking my arm through Rose's and singing "Ding dong, the witch is dead" from the Wizard of Oz. Odd, but fitting for the occasion. The three looked at us like we were crazy. Which we are.

.*.*.*.

"You know what Sara? We're insane." Rose commented. I rolled my eyes. "Wow," I snorted, "It took you the better part of three years for you to figure it out. Yippee."


	3. Chapter 3: Rosalie's point of veiw

**Chapter 3: You Only Live Once, Right? **

I'd only gotten more confused since Annabeth had started talking. Something about gods and circles. And I don't know about you, but I have problems with both of those. Mr Gofauera, Sara and I's math teacher used to joke that ten out of two people have dyslexia, but neither of us got it. Nor did either of us pay attention in class, and therefore neither of us knew what any of it was when we had to take a test.

Anyhow, since we weren't paying attention, when she started to ask us questions we gave her looks saying "what the heck?" and shrugged. Then was the hard part, where she repeated it all, but twice as fast, and we had to listen. I know I heard 'dogs' at least twice this time.

Then I started to realize she was talking about the Greek gods. Major light bulb moment. Did I mention that she had never been talking about circles in the first place? Neither did anyone else.

Which is why I felt so stupid a moment later when I asked "What did circles have to do with any of that?" and got questioning looks from Percy, Annabeth, and the dude who was apparently named Nico. Huh.

.*.*.*.

The excitement really started again when Sara and I started to play-fight in the court in front of the cabins. Sara and I are pretty well matched, considering that we usually give up before anyone gets anywhere. Neither of us realized it, but we'd been "claimed" during our match, and so we didn't understand why people were moving (or touching for that matter) our stuff. I mean, I had cookies in my mini backpack! No one but Sara and I get to eat my cookies.

"What're you moving our stuff for?" Sara almost yelled at this kid, who was maybe nineteen. Even though he was taller than her (only by a few inches, though), he looked a little bit scared. Sara can be pretty scary when she wants to.

"Uh... Miss Kemp, uh... she got, uh, claimed... So did you, uh... Miss... Harris..." I frowned. What the heck was claiming? Was it painful? It sounded kind of painful.

Apparently I'd been claimed by Hermes, and Sara had been claimed by Iris, while we'd been wrestling in the center of the camp. We'd totally missed it. Oops.

.*.*.*.

Overall, today has been a good day. I mean, I got here in one piece, according to Annabeth. I kind of don't feel the need to check. I got claimed, and so did Sara. And the best part is, I got bunk A1! Yay! Okay, but honestly, I'm eating a really good dinner, and even though I gave half of it to Hermes, there's still "a lot", at least by everyone else's standards. I've "connected" with the people in my cabin, and I'm not being chased by monsters. Hooray!

I feel like I'm trying to convince myself more than anything else. I've left my mom, and my honorary dad (Sara's dad, Lawrence), in the middle of our city with no idea where either Sara or I are. My mom has been struggling to get a job, having dropped out of high school so that she could move to America.

My family are all strong people, very stubborn, and sometimes very rude. My mother (her name is Annabelle, which is where my middle name, Anne, is from) is very different. She's a rather quiet, ninja-like person, her siblings' opposite. She'd never ask for help from anyone.

Now, even if my mom failed to get a job, she's had good ones in the past, and we own a house, so I doubt that she'd be on the streets. She might not have enough to eat, but I think Lawrence would notice and take my mom out for lunch, or give her some food. I don't have to worry about my mom dieing, but I still do anyways.

To start on a happier topic, the campfire songs are fun. Sara and I sit next to each other, and since neither of us know the words, we've been singing "Mary had a Little Lamb" and "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" to the beat or tune of whatever was playing at that point. Or we were trying to. It was hard to put words to slow-ish songs to faster beats.

Well, you only live once, right?

A/N- Fifi (Moron 2) tried to make me be an Apollo camper!I am awed that she thought so high of me! I can't sing, the only instrument I can sort-of play is the xylophone and although I'm good at science, I'm better at the stabbing people with needles part. Well actually, I don't know chicken turds about acupuncture, but it's the thought that counts, right?


	4. Chapter 4: Sara's POV

** Chapter 4: Why Seraphina Kemp Should Not be given Mountain Dew.**

_Disclaimer: Have you ever seen a girl get a sugar high in Percy Jackson? I thought not.I also don't own Mountain Dew. It's kind of obvious, isn't it?_

I whispered the name of the most glorious drink ever while grinning madly. I had seated myself next to Conner and Travis Stoll. Yes, I was sitting at the Hermes table. The Stolls were more fun than my cabin mates would ever be. They were even helping me plan out pranks! Being the fun-loving idiot I am, I just had to choose Mountain Dew as my drink. I barely ever drank it, but when I do, I drink a lot. I gulped it down, although I still savored the taste, and gave the two boys a thumbs-up when they started chanting "Chug it, Chug it".

It was so much more fun than just watching the boys at my school do it during lunch. Then it was somewhat annoying when I was talking to Rose, or downright hilarious when I wasn't. I even sometimes joined in on the chanting. But now, it was just fun, especially when the rest of Hermes cabin and a couple others joined in.

I heard Rose groaning in the background. She was most likely heading back to the cabins so she didn't need to witness the destruction named Seraphina Kemp. That was a smart move, but it didn't work. One of the saytrs rushed over to her, begging for her to control me. I had started singing "99 bottles of beer on the wall" with a bunch of the other campers. Conner, Travis, and I had leapt up on the table and were doing some sort of jig.

.*.*.*.

"Once she's started, no one can stop her. Please, go away" I heard the annoyed tone her voice had taken. Poor, poor satyr. I hope he lives.

Rose is more of the type to kill them painfully. I am the type to take the dead body and dissect it. I've never had a dead body to dissect. I wonder if I'm going to get one now?

The Stolls looked at me funny. "Oops. I said that out loud, didn't I?" I sheepishly apologized,"I'm not just planning to take over the world and/or dissect bodies!"

Now everyone who had heard my guilty call looked at me strangely. But meh, been there, done that. I don't really care anymore. After years of ignoring the bullying as best as I could, only a few things could break me.

That was one of my most helpful factors. It was one of the only redeeming factors of being scorned and insulted half your life.

It also helped me with my masks. I could sob like I just got my heart broken then stand up and grin. People think it's disconcerting, but it helps me a lot. I always hated my emotions, so it was pretty easy to see, though.

I got up and did one of the stupidest things I've ever done. Well aside from that time I wrote an actual story that made no sense whatsoever, then cried when Rosalie deleted it*. I yelled out a battle cry and jumped on Rose, catching her in a headlock. "You have got to be kidding me!" She growled. I grinned madly and cackled. I would've thought she had gotten used to me doing this by now! I mean, it's not like I've known her for the past six years or something!

**A/N:I *I actually have done that, except for the part about Rose deleting it. I still have it :) The actual first time I drank Mountain Dew, it was on New Years, and I spent the rest of the night screaming "Happy New Years!" at random houses and people with my friends. That was fun! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Cabin 314**

_Disclaimer: We (Morons 1 & 2) don't own Percy Jackson, nor do we own Minecraft, dogs, Chemistry, or anything like that._

I absolutely hate only like three things in the world (keyword being _things_). In order from greatest to least they are:

~ dresses/skirts

~ blouses

~ Sara's headlocks

I mean, sure, I hate a lot of people, but those three things, other than rectangles, annoy me a lot. Yep, right up there with skirts, dresses, and blouses.

Sara's headlocks aren't particularly painful or hard to get out of, especially when she's on a sugar high, but she makes it as complicated as heck. If you get out too fast or too slow, she just puts you right back into another headlock, so you need to time it just right. Or distract her, which often enough gets you hurt even more. Fortunately (for me), the Stolls didn't know this (they sure do now) and they decided to make a huge commotion right then. When Sara gets a sugar high, the best thing to do is stay calm and retreat to the nearest bunker.

Which reminds me of Chemistry class. Mrs Candy (she always told us to call her by her first name, instead of her last, which was Gray) had left us alone with the chemicals to see if we could put together whatever was on the board correctly. Sara and I had paired up, but Sara had started to wander off (in reality, she was yelling at Wesley, this kid in our class who thought he was super cool, but he wasn't). Since neither of us could read, I'd just decided to mix a bunch of stuff together, then pour it down someone's shirt (or pants, depending on who), but it didn't really work that way. Apparently, if you mix one certain thing with another thing-a-ma-boger, it'll basically blow up. Mrs Candy didn't find out, and I thought it was cool, but Mr Hantana disagreed. I got expelled.

Then Sara got expelled, too, for punching Mr Hannah Montana-the-Principal in the face, so we were still in the same boat.

I grinned, then I stopped before I could laugh. Laughing is bad. So I tried plan A against laughing: trying to remember what color something was (in this case my braces), then picturing that color. Then I started to grin again, because I hadn't had the chance to change the color yet, so they were still green. Plan B: back away from Sara, then run like hell. This one never fails, so I decided to go for it. Only the Stolls ruined my plan. They locked the door to Cabin 11 on their way to dinner. Poop. I'd have to keep running.

Then I realized a crucial fact: There was bacon. Wait, wrong fact. The Stoll brothers were cackling. I felt a little sorry for them, then my subconsciousness left me, like it always does. Like normal, I felt abandoned (Bob was my only friend! You can never trust these wackos), and then I got over it. The Stolls would die tonight! Dun dun dun.

Sara had zoned in. She looks like a werewolf. The Stolls stopped their laughter. Then, they got lucky. Sara went onto sugar-low. In other words, she was one grumpy half-alien. Half-Blood, whatever. The gods aren't human, right? So then they're aliens. Brilliant logic, Rose, brilliant!

If Sara had caught the Stolls, it wouldn't have been that bad, but she wouldn't have let them go so easily. The thing is, you really don't remember much about anything when you're on a sugar-high. If I'd had any soda, there'd have been no stopping us, for a while. Luckily for Camp Half-Blood, I really really like chocolate milk. It keeps me happy, as long as I have a water-bottle full of it with me at all times. It's why I'm the more pleasant one. Three Cheers for chocolate milk! Hooray!

.*.*.*.

We went to bed early tonight. I think Chiron wanted us to stop causing mayhem, and his plan worked, because as soon as I was in my bunk, I fell asleep, and I started to dream about mashed potatoes with bacon, mustard, butter, and a little bit of cheese, which might sound gross, but it's actually really good. Then, at the end of the dream, the mashed potatoes fell! I was so sad, I woke up crying. Honest.

At breakfast, I had bacon, eggs, and waffles. I made sure to get extra eggs this time, so that I wouldn't have to share as much bacon or waffles. I also made sure to grab one of the special plastic water-bottles that the Camp left at the end of the table for us to fill with water. I'm lucky that they didn't fill them for us, because then I'd have to empty it and dry it. I sat down at the Hermes table, realizing that Sara was sitting here again. I also noticed that she had a normal glass of milk, and everyone else was carefully watching their mugs or whatever they call it. I whispered to my own "chocolate milk", then poured it into my water-bottle. I repeated this process twice, until the water-bottle was full, then I asked for one more to accompany my breakfast, which I'd already gotten seconds of.

As I finished up the last little bit of bacon, I caught Sara's eye. She was quick to give me her version of the puppy-dog eyes, which looked pretty much the same as her normal face, just a little bit more smiley. I knew exactly what she wanted. Something besides milk or water to drink. I slipped my own water-bottle into my small backpack, which I carried everywhere, and stood up. I walked over to the end of the table with the food, and grabbed another water-bottle. I then walked back to the Hermes table, and sat down. Nobody noticed my short journey, which was really lucky, because I had been the only one standing. I decided to do the same as before, filling Sara's water-bottle with a fruit juice that I've forgotten the name of. Maybe orange juice?

I stood up again only when Connor and Travis called for Cabin 11 to start their activities. As I walked past Sara, I slipped her the water-bottle with the juice in it. She grinned at me, then sighed, and I knew that her cabin was sort of discriminating her, which fell in the same books as bullying for us. I knew that bullying was a little hard on her, even when she didn't.

.*.*.*.

I only heard about it later, while I was sitting in the infirmary, being checked over for injuries, which weren't to be found. Why? Because I'd shot a homemade bomb filled with random stuff set on fire, straight at the Apollo camper who dissed my archery skills. I know that they're terrible, but that was the first time I'd ever held a bow, so it was to be expected. Apparently, a similar thing had happened to Sara, who'd been teased about her hair, of all things. Normally, she wouldn't care, but it tied in to her Chinese-American heritage. You can say things about Sara, but not her family (though I don't recommend either).

It had confused Chiron and scared the campers. Not even Annabeth or Percy wanted to talk to us anymore, which nobody thought would ever happen, considering that they both, Percy especially, had been discriminated before. The Hermes and Iris campers even went to Chiron, begging for us to be moved, and, sadly, he saw their points, about how we were dangerous and everything.

That's how Cabin 314 formed.

.*.*.*.

**Chapter 5, Part 2: The Outcasts Unite!**

Cabin 314 is a little bit... rickety. Neither Sara nor I are very good with actually building things, even when we have magic helping us, so we had to stay simple. On the first floor, we have a kitchen, bathroom, and a living room. On the upstairs, we have a bedroom, another small bathroom, and a balcony. Cabin 314 isn't really a cabin, but more of a house, because the other camper kinda wanted nothing to do with us.

We named Cabin 314 for our favorite food that we both like. Pie. We were just going to have that, but Chiron insisted that the title had to be a number. We came up with 3.14, but then it turned out that Percy didn't like that, so we took out the decimal. Cabin 314 is actually separated from the other cabins by a branch of the creek, so it's tucked away in a little corner near the edge of the forest. There's a fence that Sara and I built on our own to keep monsters away. I felt like it was a game of real life Minecraft, but oh, well. It's a pretty sturdy fence, and it keeps away people, too, apparently, because we've had no visitors. Chiron gave us two of the mug-thingies so that we could stay "hydrated" and a few plates and other dishes, but we have to clean them ourselves.

The good part is that we can do whatever we want. Chiron has us come to the Big House for lessons, but otherwise, we only have our own rules to abide by. There's three of them:

1: Be awesome, no matter what.

2: Take turns cleaning the dishes.

3: No killing each other or the dogs.

That's right, we brought our pets into camp. Mr D said "As long as they keep you snotty little humans away from the rest of the Camp, I don't care."

My dog's name is Oswald, or as everyone who's met him (me, my mom, Lawrence, and Sara) calls him, Ozzie. He's a big Alaskan Malamute. I don't like small dogs, so I went for the total opposite when I bought him a couple years ago. He was a little puppy at that point, but he's gotten huge since then. He's kinda quiet, compared to Cody, but he's also really playful. And I'll admit it: the nickname Ozzie is from the Wizard of Oz.

Cody is Sara's dog. He's a Black Lab, and even though he's still a young dog, he's pretty big too, but not as fluffy as Ozzie is. The fluff is what it's really about with dogs, I tell Sara, but she didn't care. Cody's so sweet though, you can't hate him.

The dogs' being here is a good excuse for why we built the fence, too. They have can have a good yard, and all that. We also built a shed when we built the fence, and now it's full of dog food. Nothing else.

I'm getting really excited about Cabin 314, but it's not a big deal to the other campers. They ignore it like they ignore everything else about us.

If only we were like the others. Boring, sane, and normal.

Yeah right.

The Outcasts, Unite!

**A/N: Moron 2. This is where you respond to reviews and talk about random points of the story. Use it wisely.**

**I'm sorry for not responding to the reviews, so I'll do them now.**

**Greek Legend and ButterLover2345 thank you for reviewing, and I'll get writing now!**

**Archdruid89**** I'm glad you liked the "flying chicken butt" bit. I actually said that once, just a bit stronger language :)**

**Again, ButterLover2345, I'm glad I am so hilarious! *makes bad heroic pose***


	6. Chapter 6: Sara's POV

**Chapter 6: Sharp, Pointy, Objects!**

I thought it was genius, but sadly horse-dude did not. What am I talking about? Well, I'm talking about our stunning, amazing, wonderful new weapons!

Okay, so they were also a bit insane, but they were cool nonetheless. I had a bow staff with a long grip and spiky things on the rest of it so I could just swing it around senselessly and cause much destruction. The spikes could draw into the staff, so I could practice without "accidentally" skewering someone. Rose had a simple slingshot, which she insisted was cooler than it really was. I made her some spiky ammunition, though. She also insisted that she had to have a small weapon to carry around in that backpack of hers. So the other various weapons stayed in the "garage" of Cabin 314.

What Chiron didn't know, was that we made some specialized daggers made to stay in places in our clothing that we could easily access. **(****A/N: like our sleeves and boots guys! get your mind out of the gutter!)**We, being the most moronic people at camp, decided to test them out. Basically we flung them at each other while cackling madly. Which is perfectly sane to us, mind you. If it wasn't, we'd still be doing it though. We're just crazy like that sometimes (read: all the time)!

"I'm bored," I said, throwing a tennis ball at Rose's face. All she did was grunt in what seemed to be agreement, and bat away the ball. It sounded like this: *Phuup* *Smack* *Phuup* "Oww! Die!" *Phweee!* "Holy Mother of-!" **(A/N Just if you didn't get it, The Phuup's were me tossing the tennis ball, the smacks were her batting the ball away, the Oww! Die was Rose getting hit, the phwee was her chucking it back at me very _fast _and the Holy mother of-! was me running away from the ball. Just so you know.)**

And that's when Chiron came in, so I shut up pretty fast. Rose on the other hand didn't see him and accidentally hit him smack-dab in the middle of his forehead. And then he fell unconscious as a result of our sheer awesomeness. Reality: He glared at us.

Also how we ended up in "time-out" a couple of hours later.

"I'm thirsty," I whined.

"It's not Thursday, Sara." Rose replied grumpily. She'd forgotten her water-bottle full of chocolate milk.

"I said 'I'm thirsty', not 'Thursday'." I responded, just as grumpy as Rose was.

"You're such a pain in the butt." Rose said, still annoyed.

"I'm not a penguin." I mumbled.

"I never said penguin, I said pain in the butt." Rose grinned. I swear, she's bipolar.

A couple of minutes later, Chiron came in, ready to start our lessons on Ancient Greek or some other crap. Rose and I were ready too, but ready to make these lessons as difficult as possible.

"Vous sentez commele boef et le fromage."  
"Cago en tuleche."  
"Fa Gool."  
"Kuso taberu na."

Chiron glared. He seemed to do that a lot. " That isn't Ancient Greek!" He yelled. I smirked, "Obviously it isn't. It's French, Spanish, French, and Japanese." I thought (for the first time ever before speaking!) for a bit, then remarked, " I know more Japanese anyway. Can't I just be a ninja instead? Holy crap on a cracker, thats actually a good idea!"

(Line Break)

"Ninja Outfits?"  
"Check."  
"Completely unsuspicious civilian attire?"  
"Check."  
"Loads of Weapons?"  
"Check."  
"Chocolate Milk?"  
"Yep. 99 bottles of the stuff. We could sing 99 bottles of chocolate milk if we want as we drink if you want."  
"Idea approved."

We happily skipped out, clad i said unsuspicious civilian attire. We didn't bother to tell anyone that we were going on a quest or anything, because technically, this wasn't a quest. It really was only an... outing of sorts. I know we'll be in big trouble later, but where's the fun in abiding the rules and staying safe? Also, we're ninjas, so it doesn't really matter to us about demigod rules. Yippee!

It was actually kind of odd how no one noticed that we were skipping out of the grounds carrying weapons. Dimwits.

**A/N:  
Guest, whomever you are, I am proud that we can make you laugh yourself to death. I also appreciated the fact that you actually took the time to review.**

**The things in French, Japanese, and Spanish are:**

**You smell like beef and cheese,  
I s*** in your milk,  
something I forgot (note, this does not mean something I forgot, I just forgot what it meant),  
and Eat f***ing s***.**

**By the way, if you have a request for any fanfiction of Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Fullmetal Alchemist, Song of the Lioness, or possibly Maximum Ride (any pairing, yaoi, yuri, het) tell me. I'll still work on this, I just will have other things too.**


	7. Chapter 7: Rosalie's Point of View

**Chapter 7: Were Off to See the Momo**

Just how it had been suggested, the idea was carried out. Of course, in New York, there's so many people that they don't notice small things like two girls skipping around with weapons singing "99 bottles of Beer on the Wall", but replacing "beer" with "chocolate milk". 'Cause that's how effing awesome we are.

Chiron didn't know we'd left, even though we practically told him we were leaving. I quote:

"_Can't I just be a ninja instead? Holy crap on a cracker, thats actually a good idea!"_

Sara's words, not mine. Yep, all her, not me, nope, not me. Not my idea. Never, what are you talking about? i would never say that.

Sara and I were dressed in clothing we'd officially dubbed "ninja gear", which consisted of:

~ a black t-shirt

~ black leggings (me) or sweatpants (Sara)

~ black gloves

~ black boots

~ an effing awesome ninja mask, I think they're called balaclavas

~ various weapons

~ a black backpack containing a sweater or jacket (black), an iPod (we're so rebellious), and snacks, including lots of Pringles and chocolate milk. I love those.

Sara, always cautious, had brought a map, but since neither of us could actually read one (don't judge), it probably wouldn't help much. I'd brought a tin can, just because I hadn't brought anything along and I didn't want to carry anything heavy. I hate feeling guilty, when my conciousness decides to stay in my head or heart or wherever consciousnesses like to stay. Which isn't that often, but still.

Earlier, at Camp, I'd heard that monsters are scary. Like, my sixth grade teacher re-explaining the guys' half of the "Family Life" video. Yeah, that was disturbing, and nasty, and hilarious, but only because the strictest teacher on Earth was saying it. But when I imagine monsters, they always seem so scary that it's cute.

In real life, that is not the case. And I am really glad we're dressed up like ninjas. Because this vampire guy, Mormo, apparently likes to bite bad children. And it's apparently a really good argument that "We're ninjas, not children". It probably would have worked even better if I hadn't made him angry. Review:

_"__Hey, my cousin's hamster is named Momo too!"_

Yep, great going Rose, great going. Get yourself impaled by a vampire later. It's not on your Bucket List. See for yourself:

Bucket List

1. Find old iPod

2. Find old flashlight

Do you see anything about vampires on there? No, you don't!

Continuing on. We're basically in Pennsylvania, which is surprising because I'm not the hugest fan of walking. I mean, it's cool for the first couple of minutes while yo have adrenaline and you look like you're on a sugar high, but then adrenaline stops and it's not as fun anymore. I swear, the only time I'll ever run again is when we try to get back into Camp. Or outrunning another monster with a 0.00 GPA or IQ.

I have _no_ idea what's going on.


	8. Chapter 8: Sara's POV

**Chapter 8: Annoying the heck out of people is _so_ my business!**

I was just minding my own business (which is annoying the heck out of people), when we came upon another stupid monster. Well, it was stupid, but when I called it that it charged at us. Rose chucked her spiky ammo at it with her slingshot while I whacked it in the chest with my bo staff.

The monster eventually died, but by that time we had become quite worn out. When we're worn out from fighting monsters it sucks. You either take a break and attract more monsters or keep going and lose strength. We decided to take a break, hoping the next monster would be easier to fight. It wasn't.

The creature was huge, with thick armor and a tough hide. We had to resort to chucking sharp objects into its mouth to kill it. Once it was dead, we hitched a ride on a bus to take us back closer to our home.

We had changed a lot from the girls we used to be. After being on the run for a year, it was kinda hard to stay the same. I had cut my hair with one of my knives, so it was choppy at best. Rose, who actually brought brushes and hair ties, kept her hair pretty long. The dye had long since faded from my hair, leaving me with my old auburn color.

We grew as well. I gained about one and a half inches, Rose not so much. She had got her growth spurt early and didn't grow much after that. I'm happy to say I'm taller than her. I'm thirteen years old now, while Rose is still twelve. It would be sort of odd how she's younger than me and more mature than me, if I didn't know seven-year olds more sophisticated.

* * *

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

I knocked on the door. The oh-so familiar door that I hadn't seen for a year. Now I was back and feeling utterly nostalgic. Was my dad alright? I hoped so, but that hope had an edge of bittersweet to it. I stepped forward but wavered when I reached up to ring the doorbell. Even the doorbell brought back memories. Like how it broke and we had to duck tape it back on, or how we made it play the ice cream truck song when you pushed it...

I would have stayed there reminiscing, if Rose hadn't gotten over her amusement at the sappy look on her face and rung the doorbell for me.

After a muffled shout of "I'm coming!", my dad opened the door. We waited a minute before he gasped and pulled us into a bear hug. "Where have you two hooligans been?! And don't tell me you got kidnapped or something! Are you two alright?!" He demanded. I looked at Rose, saw her look of utter hilarity, glared at her, watched her stick her tongue out at me, before turning back to my dad, scratching my head nervously.

"Well, I think we ended up in Nebraska at some point, but it could have been Kansas, and we went to Kansas city, but again, it could have been either Kansas city, so basically we just wandered, got a couple jobs, got on some trains, and wandered some more. All in all, we did pretty good."

Dad completely understood our awesome explanation and took us to see Rose's mom. Reality: he face-palmed and smacked us on the back of our heads _before_ he drove us over to see Rose's mom.

This time he gave her the explanation, admittedly doing a better job than us, and she slapped both of us in the face before hugging us and crying.

**A/N: I wasn't really sure how to write this chapter, so just review and say how I did. Fifi will be writing the next chapter where we go back to camp half-blood and finally meet Leo Valdez, the moment you've all been waiting for. Oh, and about the thing at the line break, that's my way of paying homage to Darkpetal16, and because it looks cool. They (because I'm horrible at telling if people are girls or boys on this site, so to me they're genderless) say its supposed to be a person, but I still stand by my theory that it is a duck. You may have your own opinion.**


	9. Chapter 9: Rosalie's point of view

**The Outcasts Chapter 9: Back To Camp**

Something interesting about my mom: she hugs better than she slaps. It's her only defense. Therefore, the slap she gave me gave me a moment to get away before she tried for a hug. Sara wasn't so lucky.

To explain the apartment: teeny. It's meant for one person, so when I was born, my mom nailed this cardboard-y wood slab or something to the wall in the living room so I could have my own room. And guess what? It's attached to my favorite cupboard - sorry, room, in the place, the kitchen, where me and Sara spent the next few hours messing with our weapons (Sara) and building things out of paperclips and eating potatoes (mostly me).

And then the phone rang, and the potato on my fork fell onto my lap just as I stuck the fork in my mouth.

"This pony on the other end says his name is Chiron!" my mom squealed. Seriously, she squealed, I'm not even joking. And how in the world did she know he was a pony? I don't want to know.

So soon enough, we're on the train or bus or whatever, headed back to New York, me doodling on anything, my hands, a tissue, toilet paper that I found in my bag, and Sara sleeping with her face pressed to the table and her newly dyed blue hair in her nose.

We actually got to New York in a matter of nearly day, but of course, we had to walk the rest of the way to Camp. Great.

Lucky for us, we met no monsters on the way back, but it still took us nearly an hour, and I had to listen to Sara mumble about how she could kill me for waking her up the entire time. Boring, I tell you.

Anyhow, we got back to Camp, and there was this whole "I'm disappointed in y- ah, hello Jason" thing. So after we ate dinner, we walked back to Cabin 314, before changing our minds and heading to the campfire thing.

Now, we didn't go because we wanted to sing or anything, but because if I slap the people near me enough times, the color of the fire changes, and you know, experimentation is fun! So after a while, the fire was all different colors, and I was focusing on making it turn the same color as Sara's hair, walking around and slapping random people in the face.

_One kid, two kid, red kid, blue kid._

Then, before I could complete my masterpiece, the fire went out, and kids started to leave, so Sara and I followed, headed back to the cabin.

Sara headed straight up to bed, but I decided to go into the kitchen, to drink some chocolate milk, which I had been deprived of, first.

Walking back out, I noticed this kid, exploring quietly, like he was expecting ghosts. He had blackish curly hair, a bit like my mom's, and maybe, eh, brown eyes. I couldn't really tell. His ears were pointy, and I guess he looked like an elf, but before I could stop myself, I blurted:

"Can you take me to see Santa, 'cause I have a couple of complaints."


End file.
